


Drunken Talk

by space_lace



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: M/M, drunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hihi asks Gyuuki an uncomfortable question. Nurarihyon does nothing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Talk

Once again, the youkai were holding a party. They liked doing that, and could come up with any possible excuse to get to eat and drink all night long. And then continuing even into the day as well. This was one of those feasts, that after just a few cups of sake, no one could remember the reason for why they were doing it in the first place.

With the way that Hihi was giggling madly, how much louder Nurarihyon was than usual, and the huge mess the room was in, you could tell that the party had gone on for a while. The only one who would probably be able to stand in the morning was Gyuuki (he did get drunk too of course, he just wasn't, yet). Gyuuki, who was now approached by Hihi, the tall youkai wearing a wide drunken smile on his face, the mask off his face for the night.

“Nee, Gyuuki,” Hihi manages get out between giggles. “You and Soudaishou... you're doing it, aren't you?”  
To say that Gyuuki was surprised was.. perhaps, an understatement. He choked on his sake, and stared at Hihi. “What?”

Hihi just raised his cup to his lips, actually managing not to spill any of his sake, despite how drunk he was. Then, he continued on the same subject. “I was saying-” He cut himself off with a hiccup, “that you are doing indecencies with Soudaishou.” He didn't even want to answer that. Well... it wasn't a lie, but why would he tell Hihi about it? And how did he even know what they were doing? He was just going to give a reply that would somehow deny the claim without it being a lie, when an arm snaked around his neck, and a body leaned against his back. The scent of the person made it easy to tell who it was, even without Hihi's giggling call of _'Hello, Soudaishou~'_. It was a scent that Gyuuki could recognise even when it was soaked by such a strong smell of alcohol.

“Soudaishou, would you please not use me as an armrest?” With how heavily Nurarihyon was leaning on him, he could tell that he was among those that would be completely out the next day. Because youkai or not, they still got hang-overs, some worse than others. The young commander was one of the ones who loved drinking but got one hell of a hangover. He only had himself to blame for getting that drunk.

Nurarihyon just leaned against him even more, chin proppen up against Gyuuki's shoulder. “Gyuuuuukiiii, wha’re you'n H'hi talki'bouuuut?” he drawled, eyes heavy from the liqour and movements slow due to the very same.  
Hihi didn't let Gyuuki answer for himself though, instead asking that question again, this time to Nurarihyon. “Ne, Soudaishou~ Are you and Gyuuki doing it?”  
Nurarihyon was pretty loud normally, so now that he was drunk off his ass, he was even worse, and his drunken reply could be heard throughout the entire room. “Yeah we aaarr-”  
Nurarihyon wasn't cut off by himself, like Hihi had been, but by Gyuuki's hand covering his mouth. The youkai had just been planning on hindering him from saying something outrageous and stupid, but he had been too late for that. He didn't doubt that many of the ones present would have forgotten about it in the morning though, but there were minds clear enough for him to not wanting to let the commander say that.

He hadn't counted on a wet tongue licking his palm. He stared at Nurarihyon, who had a face flushed from alcohol, and the blond and black hair in a bit of a mess from the partying. Even with his mouth covered, you could see in his eyes that he was grinning. _Really, this man..._ He pulled his hand away. “Soudaishou. Don't do that.”

Nurarihyon flashed him a mock innocent expression. “Wha'd I do, Gyuuki?” It was clear however, that the youkai knew just what Gyuuki was talking about. But with Hihi's curious looks, he would never say it aloud. Instead, he shoved the drunken commander off of him. Nurarihyon just sat down next to him, leaning against him that way instead. The hand that wasn't holding a half emptied bottle of sake went up to turn Gyuuki's head to make him look at him. “Ne~e... why're y'still sober?” He took a long drink directly from the bottle, sake dripping down his chin and onto his torso. Gyuuki couldn't help but stare, and he had a feeling he wasn't the only one. The next sentence was so slurred that it was almost impossible to hear what he was saying, and Gyuuki was glad for that. _'Oi Gyuuki. Let's go fuck until the next full moon.'_

With the giggling erupting from Hihi made Gyuuki pretty sure that he had picked up on it as well. He was sure that the other youkai would not give him a single minute of calm tomorrow, even with the hangover that he was sure to have by then. He sighed. Who was he kidding. When had he ever had a calm minute since joining Nura-gumi?


End file.
